Ijippari
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Keishin lo sabía, porque desde el principio lo dejó en claro, que Ittetsu era terco y que jamás se daría por vencido. Ni siquiera en esto.


**I**_jippar__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Terquedad es la palabra que mejor define a Takeda Ittetsu, esa y la insistencia como determinación para hacer las cosas. Es tan persistente que suele ser molesto pero es esa actitud la mejor cualidad del profesor.

Por ello Keishin sabe que ahora que su relación a caído en _este _punto, sacarle la aquella idea de esa cabezota es todo un reto, difícil, y si es sincero clasificarlo de imposible es lo más correcto. Pero Ukai no quiere dejar ganar al maestro, no en esto, no cuando nunca lo ha hecho y mucho menos porque siempre ha creído que es él quien lidera la curiosa relación que mantienen.

Sin embargo la noche los ha arrastrado a _este _punto, aunque al ver ese kit armado de una forma perfecta sobre la cama a lado de ese simplón sujeto, el pensamiento de que fuera cosa del azar ya no le ronda dentro de su cabeza.

No haberle seguido el juego a Nekomata-sensei (ese viejo gato) fue una buena idea. Sí le hubiera dado por beber como las últimas veces que se reunieron, seguramente ya no sería tan puro (sí es que todavía lo es).

De pronto la mirada ansiosa detrás de esas gafas le recordaron las palabras del profesor: "_Por favor Ukai-kun, permíteme hacerte mío"_; decir que el cigarro que se estaba fumando se consumió en segundos dentro de su boca y que las prematuras cenizas se regaron en la mesa del bar en que estaban celebrando una reunión con los entrenadores de Nekoma y Fukurodani igual que cristal roto, sería mentir. La formalidad aunada a la seriedad con que el profesor las dijera le posicionó en una situación complicada. No hizo escándalo, ni tampoco se molestó, solo abrió enormemente los ojos y le dedicó una expresión sorprendida a Ittetsu. Estaba absorto, y supo de inmediato que todo este tiempo que estuvo evitando el tema creyendo que podía prolongar lo inevitable por fin se le había terminado. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero para después desviar la mirada y decirle: "_Aa, como quieras", _esperando no arruinarlo.

Pero Takeda tenía ciertos planes, y el principal era que deseaba hacerlo, con él, con un hombre 3 años menor, más alto y fornido, y como el activo o algo. La propuesta, que no parecía debatible, no fue de su total agrado, pues Keishin nunca consideró dicha posibilidad, ni siquiera cuando empezaron esos roces y salidas en las que hasta la fecha no habían generado un beso siquiera. Así pues la sola idea de tener sexo se hallaba demasiado lejos o eso él creía.

Le echó de nuevo un vistazo, encontrando esta vez un brillo extraño en ese par de ojos que le hizo estremecer. Suspiró para después hablar con seriedad:

"¿Estás seguro, _sensei_?"

Ukai esperaba un signo mínimo de duda del cual agarrarse pero la inmediata y firme contestación de Ittetsu lo dejó fuera de juego. Llevándose sus posibilidades de zafarse muy lejos.

"Lo estoy, es algo que he deseado hacer contigo, Ukai-_kun_"

Se rascó la cabeza exasperado por ser el único inseguro de los dos. Pero es que realmente tenía miedo, joder que lo tenía. Que alguien fuera a meter _aquello_ en _ese_ lugar le hacía sentir escalofríos.

"_Argh_, está bien. Pero si me llega a doler olvídate de esto"

La sincera e inocente (irónicamente) sonrisa del profesor lo desmantelaron. Pensar que esto hacía inmensamente feliz al maestro le daba a él mismo cierta dicha que no quiso externar. Al menos no en el momento.

"Seré amable. He estado estudiando acerca de este tema. Tengo bastante confianza en mis conocimientos"

La confesión le hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de dejar que un niño se lo cogiera y eso no ayudó en nada a su ya herido orgullo.

"No te preocupes. Te haré sentir bien, Ukai_-kun"_

El drástico cambio de actitud lo tomaron por sorpresa. El maestro le había dado una entonación viril como sensual a sus palabras. Ese gesto lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de cuándo Ittetsu lo recostó en la cama.

Amable, gentil, Takeda empezó a desvestirlo. Y Keishin solo suspiraba largo y entrecortado. Dejó que tomara el ritmo. Desviando la mirada al sentirse cohibido. Se sentía patético pero tener al profesor encima suyo, desvistiéndole, era suficiente para intimidarlo. Después de todo Ittetsu seguía siendo un hombre.

Retiró la playera, con una curiosa delicadeza, lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones. Los delgados dedos de Ittetsu recorrieron sus cabellos para arrancar la diadema que traía puesta, dejando con ello correr su cabellera.

"Tus cabellos lucen igual que el plumaje de un joven cuervo que ha alcanzado cierta madurez. Rebelde, confiado, seguro"

La poesía espontanea se le vino a Takeda, y Keishin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de total extrañeza.

"Eso no va a encenderme"

"¡Ah!, lo lamento. Es solo que Ukai-_kun _luce tan apuesto de esta manera"

La sincera confesión fue suficiente para enrojecerlo hasta las orejas. Y agradeció en silencio que solo una lámpara de luz ámbar en el tocador fuera la única que ahuyentara tan solo un poco la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Ukai-_kun_?"

No quiso verlo, no si quería seguir conservando algo de su masculinidad intacta.

"Solo acabemos pronto todo esto"

No supo a ciencia cierta qué cara puso Ittetsu pero algo adentro de él le dijo que seguramente habría sido una de clara y estúpida felicidad.

Dio un respingo sin quererlo en el instante en que sintió las manos del profesor correr en sus muslos, metiéndose debajo de su ropa interior, acariciando sus cuádriceps para posteriormente tirar de los bóxers lo suficiente para dejar descubierto parte de su vientre. Unos milímetros más y sus genitales serían expuestos.

De pronto sintió al maestro enderezarse, y en ese momento entreabrió los ojos, cubriéndose a medias el rostro al usar el antebrazo. Quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. Encontrándose de inmediato con la imagen de Ittetsu desasiéndose de su traje. La visión le despertó algo y sin notarlo Keishin empezó a sentirse afiebrado. Mordiéndose los labios, ansiando ser tocado nuevamente por Takeda. La vista se le agudizó en el instante en que Ittetsu se bajó la cremallera, liberando su miembro ya erecto y justo allí Ukai se incorporó de inmediato sin importarle haber sacado de equilibrio al maestro que lo tenía aprisionado por debajo de sus piernas.

"¡¿E-eh?!, ¿qué sucede, Ukai-_kun?"_

No, esto debía tratarse de una maldita broma. De los nulos motivos que sostenía para permitir todo esto uno de ellos era el que hubiera jurado que el maestro la tenía chica, al menos más que él. Por eso ahora que por fin lo conocía de _allí_ y que al parecer de pequeño no poseía nada, su temple y el autoconvencimiento que se hiciera se habían ido por la borda.

"Olvídalo, no pienso hacerlo"

"Pero..."

"No, esta vez no voy a caer"

"Lo haré despacio. Mira, incluso traje varios lubricantes. Realmente me he preparado"

"Ni lo sueñes"

"Vamos, tan solo una vez"

"Ya te dije que no, ¡estúpido profesor pervertido!"

"Ukai-_kun_"

"¡H-hey, ¿dónde crees que estás tocando?!"

"No dolerá, tan solo un poco"

"Un poco mi trasero"

Keishin lo sabía, porque desde el principio lo dejó en claro, que Ittetsu era terco y que jamás se daría por vencido.

Ni siquiera en esto.

* * *

終わり.


End file.
